Talk:Hope
Leopard searched for Piper. "Piper, come out where ever you are." Comet clawed at a long scrap of rotten wood, sharpening her claws. Her long tail flicked along the ground. Rug prowled in. Piper whimpered. "Help me." Leopard smiled. "Brambleflight, Patch, Flipkit, Spikekit now Piper." He thought. (He murdered/will murder all those cats..) Comet glared at her. "Help yourself, Piper. I live alone." Leopard slinked over to Piper. His long cruel teeth glistening in the moonlight. Rug yowled in Deifiance. "Pick one some one your own size Leopard!" "Oh me? Nah, I'd rather eat this puny little scrap." Leopard chuckled. He easily pinned Piper down. "Eat?" Comet padded over, fur bristling. Rug growled. She slammed into Leapord knocking him off of Piper. "Leave her alone!" "Ah, tough she-cat, listen, you move out of the way and I spare your lives. Got it?" Leopard meowed. "Never!" Rug sunk her claws into his shoulder. Sweetcharm watched with fear. Just before Leopard could jump on Piper, she bolted out in there way. "NO!" She yowled. "Piper," Comet mewed quietly. "Don't just sit there. RUN!" Piper scrambled up and ran. Leopard snarled and slashed at Sweetcharm's chest. Sweetcharm yowled. Rug sunk her teeth into Leapord's shoulder. Comet blinked, unsheathing wickedly long, curved claws. Perhaps she WOULD have to fight. Comet lunged into battle, desperately tring to haul Sweetcharm off of Leopard. She tossed her away from him. "I don't want to see another cat killed," she growled. Rug screeched, and scratched at Leapord's eyes Comet, with a heavy paw, slashed Rug away and shouldered her to the ground. "All of you are being pitiful!" She curled her lip. Rug yowled. "I gess your on HIS side then!" She lunged at Comet. Comet threw her off easily and slammed her into the brick wall. Rug screeched,and belly slashed at Comet. Comet grunted with pain and lunged forward, sinking her teeth into her scruff. She shook Rug like a piece of prey. Rug screeched. "FOOL!" Rug's eyes still blazed. There was plenty of fight left in her, even though her shoulder was dripping blood. "FOOL!" Rug sliced at Comet's muzzle. Comet yowled as her nose was slit and she kicked with her hind legs and hit Rug's flanks, sending her crashing over. Rug's fur was fluffed out, and blood-stained.But still she attacked, flying in, slicing at Comet, darting out of reach, and then diving back in. She began to breathe heavily. Comet growled as blood splashed her fur. Dizziness fought at her head but she shook it away. She dived under Rug, tripping her as she went past, and nipped at her hind legs. Rug tripped over Comet, and hissed angry as blood sprayed out of her hind paws, blinding Comet as it hit her in the eyes. Rug took advange of this and grabbed Comet by the scruff. Rug then threw her against the same brick wall. "HA-HA-HA!" Rug laughed a crazy laugh, and began to limp towards Comet. "Say good bye, Kitty!" she sneered. Comet coughed up a clot of blood and ripped her claws deep into Rug's throat as she got close enough. Comet slumped to the ground in exhaustion, eyes fluttering. Rug screeched as her throat was scrathed. She roared in pain, and tore furiously at Comet, but she too, passed out from all the wounds. Comet was unresponsive to Rug's claws slashing her flanks. Leopard watched silently. Sweetcharm and Piper watched. Horror loomed over their faces. Hope, who had hid in the shadows till now, slinked out, and begain to care for the uncousios cats, and then dragged them to her den. ---- Later at Hope's den-------------------- Comet woke up an hour later, eyes dull and cloudy. She sat up with a groan and looked at her fur. It was no longer red and matted, but clean and smooth. Hope turned to look at Comet. "You're finally awake! Your... freind over there woke up just a little earlilyer. I had to keep her from slitting your throat! Why were you fighting anyway?" "She was mad that I was on Leopard's side," Comet croaked. She turned gratefully to Hope. "Thank you so much. Without you, we would both be lying dead on the floor, trampelled by other cats." "Who's Leopard, and your welcome! I do everything I can to help others." Leopard was eating a plump eagle outside the den. A gray tabby tom was watching him, eyes filled with horror. Marsh trotted out from the back of the den, and laid a wet moss ball next to Comet. Rug sniffed the air, and hissed. "He's here! Leapord!" "You... you can't steal from me! Thats my eagle! I caught it!" The gray tabby cried. Leopard took one glance at the tabby. "Well it's mine now." He meowed, trying to not snarl. Comet cowered back, sore from her wounds, winced. Hope calmly trotted out. "Please, no fighting!" She split the eagle in half. "There. Now both of you have some." Leopard and the tabby just looked confused and angry. Comet spat, "How hard is it to understand? Take your share and go." Hope turned around and trotted back into the den. "no fighting!" she called over her shoulder. Leopard finished eating his half then padded over to Comet. "How ya feeling." (He is in a half mad half loving stage.) Comet's eyes flashed. "Stupid tom! You're the last thing I ever want to look at. If it weren't for your stupidity, me and Rug wouldn't be in this condition!" Rug spun around. "YOU!" she cried. "Sorry! Listen, if you wouldn't have gotten into my work, you wouldn't even be harmed. Did I hurt you, no. So why are you yelling at me?" Leopard mewed. Hope snarled. "No fighting. Do it away from here if you must fight." "I don't care. Leave me or I'll rip out your throat." Comet turned away and hunched her shoulders. "Fine prissy," Leopard spat. He walked out, eyes blazing with anger. Comet's claws curled with satisfaction and she padded back to Rug. "I'm sorry for almost killing you," she murmured. Marsh watched. Rug nodded. "I'm sorry too. We should have fought together, not against each other." The gray tabby tom quickly ate his share and almost ran out. But stopped and padded over to Comet. "I'm sorry for Leopard's behavior. He's been snapish ever since, well, forever." He meowed. ooc: Hope is starting a "Clan" She already took in a cat named Iris. :P Comet blinked at the gray tabby, fury flooding into her amber gaze. "He's a mangy, flea-bitted, crow-food eating, fox-hearted excuse for a cat!" ooc: Can Comet join? ooc: Zack join too? ;) ooc: Let's se...Cometclaw, Cometshine, Cometblaze, Cometfall, Cometcloud, Cometstorm, Cometfire, or Cometpelt? "He is, I agree, he murdered all of Brambleflight's family, including Brambleflight. I'm sorry about all he has done. I really am. I'm Zack, and you are...?" Zack meowed. ooc: Cometfire ooc: Zack's new name = Silverstone. ooc: They can join, but you don't have to change your cat's name. "Comet," she mewed warily. Comet was a skinny gray-black she-cat with blazing amber eyes and a scarred muzzle. ooc: i want to. Cometfire <3 ooc: I want Zack's name Silverstone still "You look hungry. I can catch an eagle for you. If you want." Hope mewed. "I'm Hope. You can all stay here if you want. I'm sort of.. adopting cats,and forming a family!" Comet lightly touched her muzzle to his, warmed by his kindness. "Sure." (I gtg. TO BE CONTINUED! :D) Hope can't make a Clan. There is 6 Clans, and that's it :/ 19:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Clan is in quotes for a reason. :/-Rawr. I win. 03:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments Wow..that truly is an epic battle. We did a good job, didn't we, Dark? :D [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98'']] 03:12, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we did. I haven't typed that much for RP since then.-Rawr. I win. 03:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC)